


For Reference

by Kickberry



Series: Smut Berries [3]
Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: When Sota is working to create, two beautiful Creations help him out as his personal references.





	For Reference

“So, how do we look?”

Sota, a young lad in a Japanese school uniform, blinked as he sat on a white, cotton bed. Its softness remained unnoticed; his attention was entirely on the two figures before him, both women.

One was Selesia, the beautiful redhead dressed in dazzling, black jean shorts. Her yellow tank top was emblazoned with a crimson arrow-stricken heart at its center. She also sported a ponytail, a visual perk complimenting her firm, lean body.

The second figure was Meteora, a gray-haired scholar. Unlike her counterpart, she had donned a white, buttoned shirt with bottom edges tucked into dark pants. With dark gloves, she fit the image of an office worker. Anime fans related her to a badass tomgirl - silent yet deadly.

As much as Sota loved these new looks, he couldn’t express a full smile, not even when their flowery perfume wafted through the room’s airspace. “Um, they look great, but you didn’t have to buy them. If I remember right, those are trendy, kind of expensive, a bit small?”

“Naw, they’re just right.” Selesia tipped her body towards one side to make her large chest wobble. She also slapped Meteora’s ass to create a loud clap, make apparent how tight the fabric was wrapped around the scholar’s buttocks. “Come on, what are you waiting for? Didn’t you want us to come by for another drawing session? We don’t have much time, start using us.”

Selesia’s sultry tone made Sota adjust his glasses. He tried not to mind the words or the spark in his crotch.

He took out his silver, drawing tablet and opened his art program. When he brought up a fresh sheet, the artist looked up before he blinked several times. When he realized something changed, Sota exclaimed, “Wh-what are you doing?!”

“Getting ready.” Selesia winked as she planted hands against both sides of her hips. Around that area, her panties were bare for all to see their lacy, black cloth. The jeans that covered the undergarment had slumped onto the floor, taken off seconds earlier by the temptress. “What? You didn’t draw yet. I want to look sexy when you start. So does Meteora, see?”

The mentioned scholar had unbuttoned her shirt’s front. She opened the flaps to reveal her small, white bra. Her milky skin made Sota’s heart flutter.

“S-so are you ready?” The lad watched Selesia reach for a white stool. She sat on it with legs crossed, face tilted before she beamed at the artist. Meteora placed a hand under her chin and bent her legs. Both gals had taken a pose.

Sota raised his tablet and took a picture. He lowered the device to see an image fade into view. He took up his stylus and drew on the canvas.

“Aww, just one picture? Come on, take some more. This might help with your inspiration.”

Sota looked up. This time, his eyes widened and jaw fell. Selesia had shed her yellow tank top. Down to her underwear, the redhead hugged Meteora, a scholar missing her pants. “Like what you see? We might just do a little lesbian experiment.”

Pressure built into the artist’s nose. He tried not to let blood spill out. It didn’t help when Meteora suggested, “Another picture could help,” with her soft voice. Sota quickly raised his device, pressed the button, then placed it down before the new picture phased in.

“Okay, that’s enough.” The artist placed his fingers on the digital pictures and pinched to make them smaller. “I’d like to get some work done without any distractions. Too much time has already passed since the last submission.”

Sota gasped after Selesia yanked the tablet from his hands. Before he could complain, the redhead pushed him down as her knees met the spot on the bed near his waist. She pinned his arms, made him struggle in vain; his strength paled in comparison to this superwoman.

“Come on, your fans can wait,” Selesia cooed. She blew air into the artist’s ear, a perk to his senses. “It’s not like you’re required to put up art every other day. Is this the thanks we get for encouraging you into making that profile on that online website?”

Sota averted his eyes as he remembered a different scenario. It involved a drunk Selesia calling him a bitch for not making art as he wanted. On that same night, she uploaded a picture from his laptop onto his old account. That jumpstarted him into a spotlight that made a few website regulars demand for more of his content.

There was also more to that story, but Sota couldn’t concentrate after he felt a tug at the bottom of his brown pants. He glanced down - looked past Selesia’s large breasts - to find Meteora as the culprit for his undressing. With a, “Yoop,” she dragged it all off of his clean legs, revealing his red boxers. The top woman started to undo his tie. She still trapped him by keeping his wrists in one of her strong hands.

“B-but it’s been four days. I’d really like to-.”

Selesia locked lips with the artist. The soft smooch spread a warmth throughout Sota’s face. Weakened, he could not stop her tongue from entering his mouth. He allowed her to lick his insides, french kiss with loud slurps. A second stimulation took form in the lower region, started by Meteora’s rubbing her gloved fingers against the crotch part of his boxers.

By then, the artist lost all reason to stop this. Selesia seemed to realize the loss of willpower as she loosened the grip on his hands. Sota grabbed her head to deepen the wet tonguing. The redhead froze for a second before she returned the kiss. So engrossed by this, the young lad didn’t realize his boxers had slid off until Meteora poked the head of his naked penis.

“The phallus is free.” The soft-spoken scholar placed down her elbows with feet dangling off of the bed’s edge. She kissed the the penis, from head down to the base full of small, dark hair strands. Meteora glided her lips back and forth with her tongue. After she blew on the meat pole once, she took the entire length into her mouth.

Sota squeezed his pelvic muscle to stop a premature ejaculation. This task proved arduous; his mouth and schlong were assaulted by two femme fatales, those considered bombshells of a person’s wildest fantasy. When he managed to last against this two-pronged attack, Selesia broke off the kiss. A string of spit followed her lips until it broke off, fell on top of Sota’s bare stomach. The top woman pushed his shirt until all of it came off to show his slim front.

“There’s not a lot of hair here.” The frisky redhead drew squiggles on top of her lover’s chest with a finger. “But I like it smooth. What about you, Meteora?”

The addressed scholar slid her mouth off of the cock. She stroked it, spread her spit and pre-cum all over the length. “I also think he’s fine. Our bodies are, in fact, compatible.”

“That’s quite a confession.” With a small laugh, Selesia hovered her chest above Sota’s face. “Now let’s be fair. We helped you undress, do the same for me. Bite into the front strap, Mr. Creator.”

The artist gripped the small, hard fabric with his teeth. He yanked until it snapped off. The bra’s soft covers fell; Selesia rolled her shoulders to have the rest slide down her arms. The lack of undergarment freed her large breasts, melon-shaped milkers.

“Have a good look.” The redhead shook to make her titties jiggle about near the lad’s face. “I’m not showing you these for reference until you make the request for nude pictures.”

Sota grabbed a nipple with his mouth. He licked and tugged on the sensitive tip to make his partner groan. He also massaged the other with his second hand, pressed into the soft flesh. He did all of this as Meteora watched with a frown.

“Wow, you’ve gotten better since the first time.” Selesia pushed Sota down to get him away from her chest. She crawled back, then lowered onto a space next to Meteora’s. Along the way, the redhead slid her fingers down the artist’s naked body. Her gentle touch made him shudder right as the digits wrapped around his dick alongside the scholar.

Sota noticed his silver-haired partner’s sour face. “Is there something wrong?”

“There is.” Meteora tightened her hold on the dick, hard enough to block some blood flow. “Not once have you ever wanted to lick my mammary glands. Do you only have eyes on hers because of their size? You corrupt beast.”

The artist gulped out of guilt. Selesia placed her cheek on one side of his penis with a wink. “Calm down,” she said, “No need to make this a competition. We’re here to have fun as an exclusive group. Besides, you took his virginity. That’s gotta count for something, right?”

Meteora’s cheeks became red. Sota found her embarrassment cute, especially when they became each other’s firsts thanks to liquor courage (same night a plastered Selesia worked on his art submission).

“So come on, let’s keep going.” Selesia dragged her tongue up the dick. “You take that side. I’ll take this one. We’re going to test our man’s endurance.”

Meteora followed the redhead’s lead. Her slow licks didn’t match Selesia’s faster rhythm. The leader took the time to swirl her tongue at the piss hole. The scholar suckled on the scrotum sack, even took one ball into her mouth. Sota tried to keep a cap on his load, but the sexual acts drove him crazy. Within seconds before release, he gripped the bed sheets and loudly groaned.

Selesia adjusted the dick’s aim to make it shoot white strands into her face. After three spurts, she turned it to make the rest of the semenworks land on her partner’s face. As Sota breathed and his cock softened, white strings spilled down his lovers’ faces.

Meteora swiped a clump of white goo from her cheek. “Was that necessary?”

“It sure was.” Selesia kissed a wad of cum off of the scholar’s face. When the silver-haired woman leaned back out of surprise, the redhead followed to embrace lips. The ladies made out with wide mouths and flickering tongues. This play also wiped some of the mess off of their faces. The lesbian act turned Sota on so much, his cock twitched back to life.

“Oh look, someone is liking what he’s seeing.” Selesia wagged eyebrows at the artist. “Why is it that men like to see this sort of show?”

“It’s simply a kink.” Meteora raised her body with arms and legs. “Two gorgeous females of the opposite gender, women with great qualities for child-bearing, engaging in what is considered a taboo play. This is merely a visual pleasure. I’m ready to give perverted Sota what he may truly enjoy.”

The artist groaned at the ‘perverted’ remark. His shame evaporated after Meteora rotated with her limbs like a canine. She stopped when her heart-shaped buttocks faced the lad. She spread the cheeks to present the way towards her holes, the pink flesh of her pussy and anus. As the image caused his heart to pound against his rib cage, Selesia giggled.

“So that’s your end game.” The redhead took up the same position, presented her plump ass cheeks the same as her friend did. “You want to become his baby momma. All this subtle talk is hard work; just tell him straight up.”

“N-no, that isn’t what I mean!”

“Then what was the whole child-bearing bit about?”

As the ladies conversed, Sota’s gaze never left their beautiful behinds. When his cock stood up at full erection, he leaned forward. Like a sneaky fox, he approached the gals on his knees. When close enough, he pantied Selesia - female version of getting pantsed, smacked that ass, then dug fingers deep to get a good grip.

“H-hey!” Selesia turned her head to glare daggers at the artist. “That hurts! And a little warning would be nice before you-gah!”

Sota thrust his dick into the vagina. He moaned as his piece pierced through the tight wetness. When he went as far as possible, the artist paused to let his partner adjust, feel her walls squish against his inside penis.

“S-son of a b-bitch.” Selesia’s fingers curled into the sheets. She raised her head with a grin and released a hot breath. “Hm, I actually like this surprise attack. Did you know I’m on the pill?”

“Yes.” Sota pulled his waist hard to force his cock through the tight, slimy space. When he went back far enough, the artist pumped back inside. Selesia’s gasp horned him up, encouraged him to move faster, harder. It didn’t take long for him to smack his waist into hers with repeated success, begin the doggystyle marathon.

As the sex partners humped and groaned, Meteora got on her knees with puffed cheeks. “Sota, you picked her again. Do you favor her qualities more? Such size will only sag in due time.”

“D-damn, way to be jealous.” Selesia’s words transformed into huffs. This reflected Sota’s new position, pounding her hole on his feet in a squatted position. With arms wrapped around her stomach, he bore all weight into his hips for an intense fucking, monkeystyle.

“W-wait,” breathed the lad. His body never stopped moving. “Get in the same position. I don’t want to leave you out, Meteora.”

The scholar sighed and assumed the doggy pose. She squeaked after Sota’s fingers caressed and tapped her ass. Her breaths came out fast and hard when the digits entered the holes. Despite the fingering, Meteora managed to keep her form still in order to receive the loving handjob.

The sole stud managed to do both women. A dick for Selesia and hand for Meteora; Sota attended to them both. He had to stop his handjob in order to get a good hold of the redhead’s waist. With one hard pull, the artist panted as his dick strained out globs of semen. His bottom mate sighed out loud likely from the warmth that filled her cervix and womb. Both bodies shuddered for some time, shared an orgasm before they collapsed on top of the bed, spent.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Selesia raised an eyebrow when hands fondled her breasts. “Oh shit, you’re still good to go?”

“N-no, your breasts fell on my hands.” Sota’s remark made the redhead rise high enough for him to retract his pressed limbs. He got up and backwards to pull his dick out of the hot, wet pussy. He smiled at Meteora. “But yes, I can still continue. You still need your turn, right?”

The scholar huffed and crossed her arms. “But you already spent much energy pleasuring her. It isn’t in my interest to receive a lesser performance from you.”

Sota never lost his grin as he reached out for Meteora’s shirt. Slowly, he unbuttoned the top. She never resisted even when the flaps came apart to reveal a white bra. The artist moved closer so he could wrap his arms around her body. When his hands found the claps, his lips closed in on the scholar’s to give a tender kiss.

“Being second isn’t so bad,” Sota whispered. His fingers also loosened the bra enough to make it fall, reveal round tits defined well by their perky tips. “There’s a saying in my world: a person saves the best for last. Can you be my last before the night ends?”

A blush crept into Meteora’s cheeks as she nodded. The scholar relaxed her arms to make the shirt fall off of her limbs, bare the rest of her slim upper body. When she closed in for another kiss, Sota yelped after a pressure tightened around his dick. He looked down to see an irritated Selesia had grabbed his length with a snarl.

“Excuse me? Did I hear that right?” The naked redhead bared sharp teeth as her eyes focused on the dick, filling the owner with great dread. “Oh ho, I better be your last or else her vagina is the last thing you’ll ever feel with this baby maker.”

Meteora hugged Sota and stuck a tongue out at Selesia. This non-verbal challenge began a night fueled by lust and wrath, a competition to squeeze all the essence out of the artist’s exhausted sack. Before he knew it, the morning sun shined into the room. As the gals slept on his arms, Sota groaned from realizing another day had gone by without another art piece done.


End file.
